1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments relate to a digital photographing method, a method of controlling the same, and a computer-readable storage medium for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses receive an optical signal and convert the optical signal into an electrical signal to generate an image. The digital photographing apparatuses include a lens unit, an iris, and an imaging device for generating an electrical imaging signal by concentrating an optical signal on the imaging device. An aperture size of the iris may be adjusted, and a depth of field and an exposure time of an image may vary according to the aperture size of the iris.